


A Start

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson apologizes to Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after "Master Plan." No spoilers. Written for the 'OTP' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Lydia lay curled up on her side in Jackson’s bed, her lover’s arms wrapped around her. She was roused from sleep by Jackson planting a trail of warm kisses along the back of her neck.

“Mmm” she mumbled. “Does this mean you want to get back together?”

“This” said Jackson, flipping her over to face him and kissing her on the lips “means we are back together.”

“Not so fast” said Lydia. “I know you haven’t exactly been yourself lately, but you were still an ass to me the last couple of months. You’ve got a lot to make up for, you know.”

“Then let me start now” said Jackson, smiling.

Before Lydia could ask how he planned to do that, Jackson began tracing kisses from her face to her stomach, stopping at all her special sensitive areas: her neck, her nipples, her belly button.

His lips came to rest right between her thighs.

Lydia writhed with anticipation of what she knew was coming next.

Jackson pressed his face into the neatly trimmed patch of red hair between Lydia’s legs.

The werewolf extended his tongue and began to slowly lick at Lydia’s clit, sending aches of arousal through her.

Once he was believed she was sufficiently wet, he stuck his tongue within her. As he alternated between fast and slow, deep and shallow, Lydia felt her need for release quickly growing.

He continued licking even after she came, wanting to taste as much of her as possible.

When he was finally satisfied that she was satisfied, he pulled away.

“So” he said, looking at her in the moonlight coming through his window “does this mean I’m forgiven?”

She laughed. “It’s a start.”


End file.
